


Be Still My Beating Heart

by Percival10



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jon Snow Knows Something, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival10/pseuds/Percival10
Summary: Sansa may soon find out that her love in not unrequited after all.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Be Still My Beating Heart

He is there sitting at the kitchen table with her brother looking ridiculously good in his black pants, black boots, a grey tee and a black jacket that was draped on the back of his chair. Half of his black curls swept up in a bun and a three day scruff lining his jaw. He looked completely engrossed in the conversation he was having with Robb. Probably she would too if she was meeting her best friend almost after a year. Obviously they have a lot to talk about. She is sure they are reminiscing about their good old high school and university days, their current jobs, and their love lives. Her heart started to beat a little faster at that thought. Jon Snow never had any shortage of women admiring him.  
Even in high school all the girls drooled over his hair and lips and now he looked ten times hotter since he started growing out his beard.

She is curious but knows she is setting herself up for disappointment if he is indeed dating someone. Her brother recently got engaged to Jeyne Westerling and was throwing a small party to celebrate with his family and friends. It was why they were all gathered here at their Parents house for this reunion of sorts.  
Sighing heavily she dumped a pile of magazines in to a box. She never learns does she? When it came to Jon Snow and her lifelong crush on him she never did. Even now as she sat on the living room floor surrounded by old books and magazines and other remnants of her teenage life, she kept stealing glances at him. Her mother had insisted she sort these out since they had been gathering up dust in her closet. Though she doesn’t understand why it had to be today of all days.

She was piling in the last stack of magazines when she heard the scraping of chairs and soon enough both of them joined her in the living room.  
‘’You need any help Sans? Robb asked  
“Thanks but I am almost done’’. She got up and placed the box on top of a nearby stool  
‘’Jon and I are just going to grab something to eat. You want to come?  
Sansa glanced at Jon and her heart fluttered. He was leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking at her expectantly. His grey eyes were fixed intently on her.  
‘’Uhh.. You guys go ahead.’’  
‘’Are you sure?’’ Robb asked again as he turned towards the stairs.  
‘’Yeah besides I promised Mum I would help her with the dessert she is making for the party tomorrow and later I am supposed to take Arya shopping for a dress.  
Robb looked at her disbelievingly.  
Sansa rolled her eyes “I know Mom’s instructions’’  
He chuckled‘’ Gods good luck with Arya. Jon let me go get my wallet. ‘’ Climbing up the stairs two at a time he exited the living room.

She glanced back at Jon .He was still standing in the same position, studiously looking at her. She felt a blush rising in her cheeks so she quickly turned away and started to tidy the living room.  
‘’I did not know you read poetry.’’ He spoke up after a few minutes  
“Huh’’  
He had walked over to a pile of books she had set aside for her book shelf and picked up a copy of The Essential Rumi  
‘’More specifically Persian Poetry’’ Opening the book he started skimming the pages.  
She smiled.’’ There is a lot you don’t know about me Jon’’. She spoke light-heartedly but when his grey eyes shot up and locked with her blue ones, she felt his gaze penetrate right through her heart. 

It was partially true but Sansa couldn’t really blame him for that. She had been a shy kid, always feeling conscious and awkward when it came to hanging out with boys. She wished she had even a little bit of her sister’s natural ease and confidence. Arya never seemed to have a problem getting along with Robb’s friends, especially Jon Snow. She knew Jon had a soft spot for Arya and treated her much like his little sister. His relationship with the rest of her siblings and her parents’ was undoubtedly full of warmth, love and respect. What remained unsolved was HER equation with Jon and her feelings for him made it incredibly hard to attempt to figure it out. She kept her distance and according to her so did he.  
‘’That’s not true’’ His deep voice interrupted her thoughts.  
‘’It’s not?  
‘’Believe it or not Sansa Stark but I do know some things about you’’

She let out a laugh. He is just pulling her leg. She knows it. But he is standing there looking pretty confident. There’s a smile playing on his lips and his gaze never wavers from her. Sansa raised her eyebrows and stared back as if to challenge him.

He smirked and took the challenge head on. ‘’I know you like your coffee black with two spoons of milk and no sugar. You like your omelet with cheese and tomato. Your favorite color is blue. You prefer using bookmarks instead of folding the pages of your books. You love lemon cakes and pasta and I know you sneak in some lemon cakes for your Dad when your mom’s not looking. You love adding chili sauce in almost everything you eat. You enjoy wildlife photography, you still cry when Mufasa dies in The Lion King and I could go on if it weren’t for the way you are blushing so hard right now which by the way I am aware happens usually when I am around. Isn’t that right Sansa Stark?’’

He had slowly walked towards her and was now standing so close she could see the deep grey of his eyes that were staring at her with a mixture of amusement and tenderness but there was something else that beckoned to her, something she couldn’t decipher as she stood rooted to the spot, clearly stunned by this intimate revelation. But before she could say anything she heard Robb climbing down the stairs and the spell was broken.

‘’See you at the party tomorrow’’ he whispered before turning to follow Robb out of the living room. Just as he reached the front door he turned to look back and gave her a heart breaking smile and then disappeared through the door.

Sansa placed a hand over her racing heart, willing it to calm down. She was still trying to process this unexpected but thrilling scenario that had just unfolded between them. There was no denying the intimacy of that moment because Jon had never gotten so close to her before and in doing so he has reignited the flame she has carried for him for so long.  
One thing was sure, Jon Snow was up to something and Sansa couldn't wait to find out!


End file.
